


On Your Hands and Knees (they won't say please)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Anal, Blow Jobs, Defiance, Forced Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have a choice in what they do to each other. Keeping whole means doing what you're told, but while your body can be forced, your mind is free. (Or Jared and Jensen are forced to have sex before sold as sex slaves.) AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Hands and Knees (they won't say please)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19513330#t19513330

It’s been day eighteen. Jensen only knows this because they get a meal a day, the same thing every time. Each of them gets a couple of pre-wrapped sandwiches that usually taste a day old, three bottles of water, and after thirty minutes a high calorie protein shake. He supposes they should be thankful that they have the use of their hands back, but he isn’t, he isn’t thankful for anything because that’s the way madness lies. He’s heard of Stockholm Syndrome, captives taking the least bit of kindness as some sign that their captors are human and to be sympathised with, even sided with. Not that there has been much kindness for them to identify with so he's probably safe from that.

They’ve not been roughly treated, or anymore so than was necessary after the brutal first beating. It’s not the forbearance of someone reluctant to hurt a person though, more the disinterested handling of merchandise marked fragile. The blindfolds haven’t been removed, even though he knows from a stupid feat of bravery that the men wear masks. Jensen doesn’t see the people who bring them the food, who manhandled him twice to wash him as though he were an incapable child. He doesn’t see them, but he’d know them even without the use of his eyes. The stale scent of them, the particular trick one of them has of coughing dryly. They go into his memory indeliably, because one day he tells himself, one day he’ll need everything he can remember about them. It’s the thought he clings to when life becomes too bad. That and Jared.

As far as he can tell, there are six of them, all American, all tall and well built, all of them men of few words. The first day he almost yelled himself hoarse trying to get a response, trying to be heard, hoping against hope that someone would recognise his call for help. They’d ignored him, let him shout himself out, then one of them (the one Jensen associates with the smell of day-old Lynx) kneels next to him, puts an arm almost companionably round his neck, and reasonably tells him that if he screams again, if he persists in disturbing them, that they’ll cut out his tongue. He’s worth the same amount with or without a voice after all. He’d shut up after that, but he’d taken the knowledge and held onto it. They were going to be sold. He has no illusions as to for what purpose, what he can’t work out is why _them._

The only thing he has to be thankful of here is Jared, and he feels shitty enough about even thinking that, as though the thought could somehow keep him here. Without Jared though, he knows he would’ve given up, tried to self-strangle despite the futility. Having Jared here makes this halfway bearable, and he knows Jared feels the same way. They’d arrived on the same day with similar stories- snatched and stuffed into cars, a gun held to their head until they lay down under filthy smelling blankets. The relief at knowing there was someone normal with him, someone he could’ve been friends with if they’d met each other outside of this place was indescribable. Simply being beside him helped when his thoughts grew too dark, Jared’s wry comments gave an edge of humour even to their bleak situation, the press of his shoulder, the warmth of him gave a human contact that reminded him that things could be worse, that he was still alive.

The first day he’d been aware that they’d taken photos of him, stripped him and posed him in every way possible with a blindfold on and nothing else. When they’d bent him over for his asshole shot, he’d risked the glance,and seeing three people had gone for the escape, figuring his odds were unlikely to get better than him being unbound, relatively strong and against a diminished group. They’d beaten him of course, and then disciplined him. Not savagely or unnecessarily brutally, but every punch to his ribs and his legs had reminded him that to them he was an animal who hadn’t yet learnt his place, but one with some value judging by the way they avoided his face. When they were done, when every bit of him groaned in pain at being moved, they’d re-spreadeagled him, and continued with the photos. They’d done the same to Jared, and it’d been a source of weak banter for them, that they were probably the sort of shots sickos whacked off to. Jensen had said straight faced that they’d be an amazing start to his modelling career, had sent Jared into fits of silent heaving laughter through his descriptions of what he was going to do when he got out ( _’porn_ man. Now I know people pay for this shit who am I to deny this ass to the world?’) every bravado filled word mocking the silent knowledge of what undoubtedly awaited them.

Today though was different, when the food came, instead of just leaving it on the floor and going, the carrier crouched down, and his voice utterly dry told them what was planned. “You will eat and drink,” he said calmly. “Then you will clean yourself up with these wipes. Everywhere. Tonight we have buyers and you will be required to perform.” No amount of questions would yield anymore words, and when they were certain he was gone, silence fell. Cleaning themselves was a new request and not one that boded well for their evening. After eating, they groped for the packet of baby-wipes and reluctantly cleaned themselves, each inwardly thankful for the blindfold so that they wouldn’t have to see each others humiliation. After that there was nothing to do but wait.

Into the quiet Jared spoke. “We’ll still be there.” The words were almost non-sequiturs but Jensen knew what he meant. No matter how bad things got, no matter what happened, they were going to be in it together, if they got raped there would be one other person who cared, one other person they could trust to be silently willing them strength through the ordeal.

He nodded before remembering Jared couldn’t see him, and spoke out loud. “I’ll be right next to you dude. No matter what.” He accompanied the words with a squeeze of Jared’s hand, grimly laughing at the remembrance of a time when he’d have thought holding hands with a guy was too gay for words. Now it was their lifeline.

It was a toss-up which were worst, the hours of anticipation broken only by a short toilet break for each of them, or the eventual rustling that presaged the arrival presumably not only of their guards but also the buyers. Jensen’s newly sensitive nose smelt a heavy masculine perfume, deep, rich and powerful, that made him feel sick, sent a tremble of fear flashing through him that he stamped down on ruthlessly. Giving into fear was dangerous and self-indulgent. If he couldn’t even be strong for himself how could he be strong for Jared? Bearing this in mind, he stared stonily-ahead, even as the bulking presence grew nearer and nearer.

“Take the blindfolds off them both,” said a lazily insouciant voice. “I want to see the faces I’m thinking of purchasing.” Readily hands obeyed and for the first time in three weeks Jensen had his face fully uncovered. Every man in the room including the buyer wore a mask, but casually, less as though worried the prisoners might see their faces, more as though they knew the terrifying effect of faceless indistinguishable men. He stared straight ahead, not even letting himself look at Jared despite the temptation, keeping his face as stony and immovable as he could which didn’t seem to impress the buyer judging by the way he moved past him to Jared.

“Now this,” he said with a genuine if clinical appreciation, “is a speciman and a half. I didn’t even know they came this big.” He crouched, tilted up Jared’s face and stared contemplatively at it. “Oh I _do_ wonder what you’d be like,” he mused. “You’ve probably never taken it before, never let someone up that tight ass, big man that you are. Like the girls don’t you, little and slim, small enough for you to pound their pussys up against the wall, just holding them up. Oh there’d be a lot to teach you.”

He came back to Jensen. “And this one is almost as big. Looks like he’d take it rough and hard though, that pink mouth just made for sucking cock down, those pretty green eyes filled with tears as it’s rammed down his throat. Or perhaps hands behind his back, making him fuck somebody hard. He looks like he cares, like however hard he pretends not to hear, he can’t help dreading it.”

Finally he turned away. “A good haul,” he says with sincere admiration. “I’m not sure which one I’m most tempted by, and I’m seriously considering taking them as a pair. We’ll negotiate on price afterwards, but I want some assurances first. A fucking ought to do it.”

Which one, Jensen thought to himself a little wildly, which one would he fuck. _Me_ he willed silently, the thought of this loathsome fucker sticking his cock anywhere near Jared made him want to vomit. At least he’d done it before. _Once. In college, and it was two fingers during a blowjob_ his uncomfortably accurate memory reminded him. He pushed it away, that didn’t matter, he had some form of experience at least that he was guessing Jared didn’t. He softened his gaze, let his eyes drift to meet the hard ones of the buyer as though in supplication, guessing that was the sort of thing that would get this bastard off. _Pick me,_ he reiterated. He didn’t like the way the man rocked back on his heels as though considering, or the bulge in his pants, and concentrated his gaze instead on the shoes. Expensive soft leather oxblood shoes polished to a sheen, and every detail went into his mind.

He was trying so hard to will the course of events that he almost missed the initial command. “Each other naturally. I want the big one on the bottom. You, green eyes.You’ll fuck him.” Jensen felt anger flood through him.

“Fuck you,” he said coldly. ”I’m not raping someone just because you said so.”

The buyer was remarkably unruffled by the answer. “I don’t think you quite understand your position Jensen. It’s on your knees fucking him, or facing the consequences of your refusal. They won’t be pleasant. They won’t hurt you, since I do want at least one intact body out of this, but I can assure that taking a cock as large as my assistant’s dry is going to put rather a large dent in your friend’s value. It might not even be worth our bother to keep him once we’re through with him, once he’s been fucked by every man in this room. We don’t carry useless cargo.”

Jensen hesitated every fibre in his body rebelling, until he heard Jared say quietly. “Do it Jensen. It’s better if it’s you.” He couldn’t refuse that plea, even if he’d been willing to risk the possibility that they’d carry out their threat, no matter how much he’d loathe himself after. Better Jared alive and hurt, than dead. Letting his body slump, he showed his acquiescence, bowing his head to the inevitable. He wished desperately that they hadn’t had the blindfolds taken away. Not being able to see this unfold would’ve made it easier, given him some room to pretend that what was happening was consensual, that there weren’t seven men standing there watching them, waiting for them to start fucking like animals.

“Lube,” he said quietly, reluctant to ask anything of them, but knowing that for Jared’s sake he had to, and clenched his hands when he was greeted with sneering silence. “There’s no point not having it,” he said. “Ripping him up isn’t going to make the fucking better.” The buyer stood there thinking for a moment then jerked his head.

“Give him some,” he said briefly. “But you’d better make it good,” he said to Jensen, the threat thickly layered in his voice. “I want to see him come from it, or it’ll be the worse for both of you, I promise you that.” Jensen restrained himself from spitting, knowing the price he’d pay. He expected _Jared_ to come from this?

He soon saw why the buyer was insistent on Jared coming, when the assistant returned with a bottle of lube Jensen noticed he was carrying a video camera mounted on a tripod as well, which after tossing the lube near them, he proceeded to set up and train on them. The buyer noticed his glance and smiled a small private smile. “Just a way of making sure we make money on this,” he said dryly. “The first fuck is worth something even on film. We’re just the lucky ones that’ll get to see it up close. Now get to it.”

Jensen hesitated, completely unsure of where to begin. He didn’t even know if he could get hard, or stay hard through this under the circumstances. Finally deciding that he should try and relax Jared a bit first he shuffled forward on his knees and ran a comforting hand down Jared’s back, feeling the tenseness of the muscles under his fingers. “Kiss me,” he said quietly, and Jared turned willingly to him, kissing him without discernible passion, but with tenderness as though it really were only the two of them, as though the kiss they were sharing was one between friends who needed comfort, however odd that thought was. Jensen broke it off after a minute, reluctantly stopping when he sensed the buyer was becoming impatient. Clearly kissing wasn’t something the customers paid for.

“On your stomach,” he murmured. He’d done this exactly once before with a long-time girlfriend who’d been into anal, and who’d told him that on your front was better for the first time. It couldn’t be that different. She’d needed fingering, not to stretch her she’d said, but to relax her, get her into the swing of it. Hopefully it’d do the same for Jared. Flipping open the bottle of lube he coated his fingers thoroughly, ran them gently down his ass, not disgusted but not aroused either until he came to the small opening. He was surprised when Jared gave a full body shiver and opened his legs a little wider but not ungrateful. His job was to make Jared feel good, to try and make him forget why they were doing this. 

The shudder hadn’t gone unnoticed by the buyer who seemed to fancy himself in the role of instructor.”Perhaps I was wrong,” he said thoughtfully. “You might not be so new to this.” Jensen didn’t bother to reply, too focused on sliding in his first finger as deeply as he could, feeling Jared cant his hips and push back to meet him a little, almost overwhelmed by the warmth, the tightness, feeling first hand as it were the almost unconscious movements of Jared’s body. On a sudden impulse he kissed the small of Jared’s back, and rested his head there for a moment as he slipped in another finger, adding an extra squirt of lube. In this case the safer the better, and he’d rather be too overly enthusiastic with it than the reverse. 

“Okay?” he murmured his voice no more than a low hum against Jared’s back, definitely not pickupable by the video camera. He felt rather than saw the nod, and debated adding a third finger to give himself more time. When he looked down he was surprised at his dick being half hard, and felt an uncomfortable sensation at the idea that there might be something in this that was capable of getting him off. 

“Off,” the buyer ordered suddenly, and he withdrew his fingers and sat back obediently, closing his eyes for a short second and trying to think of something that would get him hard enough to fuck. “Jared suck him off,” came the brusque order. “Make him hard and wet for you, and do it fast.” Clearly he was tired of waiting and foreplay, anxious to get to the action. Jared shuffled round, and met Jensen’s eyes for one brief second, shame implicit and heavy in them and a strange burning excitement. Between his legs Jensen noticed that his thick cock was hard without having been touched at all. Jensen touched his cheek briefly as Jared lent forward, wishing he could speak freely, let Jared know that he was fine with him getting off on this, that the alternative was far worse. 

As tentative as his fingerfucking of Jared had been, the blowjob Jared proceeded to give him was anything but, his mouth hot as he swallowed Jensen’s still half-hard cock, sucked him down like he’d been doing this for years, letting the head bump against the back of his throat as with one hand he steadied himself and with the other held Jensen’s dick firmly.

Jensen gasped, hands going instinctively to Jared’s hair, tangling in the thick strands as his knees almost buckled. Whatever he’d expected it hadn’t been this, hadn’t been the evident knowledge and experience, he hadn’t expected Jared to do it with enthusiasm and tenderness. Jared was pulling back now, mouth twisting off his cock, mouthing at the head, slicking his lips with the pre-come welling out of Jensen’s tip, before he went right on back down, his mouth all hotness and wetness that Jensen just wanted to thrust into until he came. He was already dangerously, perilously close to being on the edge after a month without sex or masturbation, already his body was tightening in preparation, leaving him clawing at composure. The buyer clearly realised this, he strode forward and yanked Jared back by his shaggy hair, the first time he’d touched either one of them.

“Enough,” he said coldly. “He’ll come as hard in your ass as in your mouth.” He let go, and stepped back again, his breathing heavier, watching still as Jared turned back round onto his hands and knees and locked himself into position. Jensen crawled forward, all thoughts of being unable to maintain an erection for this driven out of his head. With nerveless hands he fumbled for the bottle of slick, squeezing out a little more, sliding his fingers back into Jared’s still damp ass, then swiping his hand over his own dick. Leaning forward he positioned himself against Jared’s hole and pushed in, letting out an involuntary moan at the tightness, the heat, the knowledge that he was in Jared, before noticing that Jared had gone absolutely silent, absolutely still as though he couldn’t even breathe. Suddenly worried he slid out a little, provoking a gasp from Jared and a tightening on his dick that almost drove him mad. It was almost an effort to push in past the resistance, to keep pushing until he was buried in him in response to some sort of primal instinct.

He began to fuck him faster, driven by two conflicting impulses. The smaller part of him just wanted this to finish, to come so he could stop raping someone even if Jared hadn’t been as phased by this as he might have been.The larger part just wanted to come, wanted to fuck himself deeper and harder into Jared, make him feel every inch, make him lose control like Jensen was losing control. Just wanted to pour himself into every inch of Jared, forget for just one second that they had an audience, that this wasn’t wanted, was forced, in ten seconds of orgasm.

Jared was shifting back against him now, small involuntary movements as though he just couldn’t help himself, sweat gleaming on his back, head down between his arms as though he didn’t have the strength to keep it up, or didn’t want to meet the gazes of the men standing around them, who seemed to have moved closer as the fucking progressed. Jensen’s hands on his hips clutched tighter almost holding him against him, no longer bothering with long drawn out thrusts, sticking to short thrusts in as deep as he could get. With difficulty, he managed to get his arm around to hold Jared’s cock, hearing a low moan from Jared as he did. His cock was hard and wet from his own pre-come, large and heavy in Jensen’s hand. It was, he dimly realised the only cock not his own that he’d held in this way, and unnerved he began to stroke hard and fast. He couldn’t come until Jared did, if he came before he’d slide off exhausted and someone would probably step in and force Jared to get off on a second cock.

Jared was breathing so deeply now that Jensen could feel it around him, twitches as though he was using every muscle in his body to inhale enough air to keep himself going, keep himself semi upright through this. Eventually he began to spasm his way through his orgasm, unleashing damp dribbles of come onto Jensen’s hand and the floor, clenching around Jensen’s dick hard enough that he almost saw stars and came that instant. After only a few more thrusts into Jared’s now untensed body, Jensen could feel himself coming, feel the pleasure roil through him in a sickening wave that felt more like disgust than anything else, but still made his knees go weak and his vision go black.

He slid carefully out of Jared, resolutely not looking at how fucked out his hole was, at the come he knew would be there, running a hand down his thigh as he pulled fully out, feeling a rush of sensation as the cool air hit his over sensitised dick. Jared collapsed fully for a second, then pulled himself wearily upright. Jensen glared defiance at their captors, daring them to make something of this, daring them to pass comment. 

The buyer motioned for the video camera to be shut off, then knelt down and with almost professional curiosity stared at them both. ”Oh my,” he said quietly. “You _are_ worth the price asked.” The calm dispassion of his voice chilled Jensen more than anything had done so far. To watch what they’d done and not even to get off on it, to treat it as some sort of prequel to the main event terrified him more than words could express. Deliberately, not caring now what it would cost him, he spat at the man’s expensive shoes with what little saliva he could muster from his bone dry mouth. It didn’t phase him in the least, he merely stepped back a little and turned to the other men.

“Price as agreed. I’ll take the video as well. Get them ready for departure tomorrow.” He was already walking away as he said it, and the others trailed behind him, one of them stopping to throw back the blindfolds. Jensen fastened his on, his hands trembling belatedly, then helped Jared who was shivering now as though the horror had caught up with him. 

“Listen,” he murmured. “We’ll escape. I promise you. I’ll never let that happen again.” He barely knew what he was mumbling, only that he had to say something, had to let Jared now that Jensen was still there, still with him, still the same person he’d been before they were forced to fuck. That nothing had changed. 

Gradually the shivering stopped and Jared responded. “We _will_ escape. However we have to.” He was silent for a moment, then said in a dull monotone voice. “I’m sorry Jensen. I’m so sorry. I got off on it. Even though I knew how much you hated it.”

Jensen was stunned into silence. “Don’t say that,” he said softly at last. “We didn’t have a choice and we both got into it. You must have felt me getting into it. Doesn’t mean we liked it, doesn’t mean we wanted it to happen, or that it should’ve happened. We made the best of a bad situation. We have to believe that.” He let his voice die away, and on impulse slung his arm around Jared for a brief moment, sharing his body heat, his touch, his fierce will to live, feeling the strength of Jared beside him. “We’ll survive,” he said, “on our own terms.”


End file.
